Don't Become the Darkness
by Semmiiie
Summary: He would never stop fighting again his own grandfather and the man who they called Boris. But he was not the boy who he was once. He was broken and afraid for everything around him. Can the new-boy show him how it is outside the walls of the Abbey?Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: ****He would never stop fighting again his own Grandfather and the man who they called Boris. But he was not the boy he who he was once. He was broken and afraid for everything around him. Can the new-boy show him how it is outside the walls of the Abbey?**

Warnings: **Beatings, deaths, child abuse, dark troughs, Boris.**

**What I have to say : ****Yeah.. I have rewrite this story. Why? I didn't like the other one. I had the feeling that it was stuck in one place and moment. And now there does something more then talking! And like always : Reviews are nice and very welcome :'D And still all the mistakes are on my head, and not on the head of someone else! Enjoy!**

Don't Become the Darkness ( remake ).  
**Chapter One.**

Two crimsons eyes looked up at the grey walls. It was just like there did yell for him. That there where saying "We don't let you go. We never would!" He let his hand running over the cut on is cheek. He shut is eyes down when a sharp pain shot through his head. He sat on the ground waiting for someone to get him and make him ready for the next battle. It was not like anybody would come to help him. Not here, not in these place. And not when he was the grandson from the great Voltaire Hiwatari.

Yeah, you heard well. He was the grandson from the most famous man on the world. Not that he actual did like it. Voltaire was not exactly the lovely granny. He was more like the bad guy. The man who never would love a single man or is family. Only the boy new the secret about Voltaire and the bad things he had done in his life.

"We have a cellmate for you, brat." A cold voice came from behind the door. The boy jumped a little in surprise. He had not hear anyone coming in. When he turned around, he saw is tutor, Boris, glaring at him when he walked inside. An younger boy, but older then him self followed Boris. Fear was written in his ice-blue eyes.

The boy on the ground looked at the red-haired boy. The ice-blue eyes did make him sad. And he hated that. He did always hate it when somebody was sad or afraid. But he couldn't do anything about it. He just sat there hoped that everything would go away and leave him in peace. Still he would give anything to make the another boy happy or make this place more comfortable. But he couldn't. Because when he did, he would be lying to him self and to that boy. And his mother told him once that lying was bad. That's the reason he never lied!

"Why do you think that I want a cellmate. I prefer to be alone. " His voice sounded cold, but if you listen closely you could hear the pain, the fear and the sadness deeply hidden behind his mask.

"And I must believe that?" An evil smirk appeared at the face of his tutor. The boy nodded his head slowly. "I don't lie, Boris and you know that." He spat his one words at Boris.

Boris just ignored him and went back to the boy behind him. "Well, this is your cellmate. Have fun." He begun to walk to the door. Before he stepped out of the room he turned his head to the two boys. "Be ready about five minutes." After he had said that he started walking again.

The boy with crimsons eyes looked at the boy in silence. The boy had red hair and his eyes where ice-bleu. He was a bit longer then himself. The sad look took his attention _again_. "What's your name and don't lie." He shut his eyes is shame… why did he have to be so harsh?

"My name is Tala.'' The red-haired boy answered with a sad smile. He sat down next to his cellmate. "What's your name?"

"Call me whatever you want, everybody is doing that." Suggested he with an cold-stare. He could feel the eyes of his new roommate in his back. "What?"

Tala kept looking at him, even when he answer the question. "Nothing, its just everybody I ever meet has a name and you don't and that's just weird!" He told the younger boy next to him with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." It was if he said it so many times that it just not sounded like the true. But like something he had to say. "What is it to you anyway?"

Tala was taken back by the words of the younger man. "I just wanted to be nice.." Even for him sounded it so small, so little.

"Why do you want to be nice?" Tala looked with wide eyes to his cellmate. He hoped that it was a joke, but deep inside he knew, that his cellmate was serious.

If somebody asked what Tala saw when he looked in the eyes from his cellmate, it would be an easy question. He saw nothing. No smile, no pain, just nothing. Like he was just a shell without a soul. And to be honest he didn't like it but when he started the conversation, he saw something. It was nothing big. But if he listed very closely he could hear it. The pain and betrayed in the younger boys voice. But that was before he said something stupid. After that it was a clear view for him. He was maybe a 5 year old child but he knew that there was something wrong with this boy.

"I want to be nice because my mother told me to." He told the boy with a wide smile. "Don't you want to be nice then?"

"No." Was the short answer. Tala nodded an stood up. "I don't understand why you don't want to be nice. But I'm not going to ask you." He bite on his under lip. "But can I at least ask you one question?''

"You just did." Was the cold repay if he rolled his eyes. He didn't wanted to be here. Not with this Tala-Boy. He wanted to be left alone for now and forever. And he hated these conversation.. if you could call it that. It wasn't that he didn't like Tala, but what if this was Boris plan? That if he let his guard down for just a second that there was somebody out there to kill him. Yeah sure, he hated it here but he didn't have a dead wish.

"I mean another question." Explained Tala like it was the normal thing in the world. "Like why are you here?" He tried to ignore the death glare that he was getting. "Don't you have to be with you parents?"

"That's two questions." The boy went back to stare at the wall. "I'm not going to tell a stranger about my past."

"And you don't have to. I was just curious." Tala said quickly. "So I heard that you are the grandson of the famous Voltaire Hiwatari is that true?"

"What if it is true?" There was a short silence. "What would you do?"

"Well if it is true then you can protect us all!" Tala yelled in surprise. Was this boy really that stupid? "You could tell Voltaire what Boris did to you and the others and then were free, safe! Don't you think so? "

His eyes became more wider if the boy next to him begun to laugh. "Safe?" He stopped and gave Tala an dead-glare. "Do you really think that Voltaire Hiwatari is our ticked to a safer place of freedom?" He shook his head at the foolishness from the other boy. "Do you even know who's the boss is from Boris? Yes, that's Voltaire." There was a short silence. "He knows everything, he knows of every beaten there is been here in the Abbey. He even knows how there tried en kills people in here because this man… is the man who started this place! So no, your plan is not going to work."

"But please tell me he is nice to you!" Tala begged almost. He was shocked to hear this. It hurt him deep that there where children down here, who's beaten every day. But those children where beaten by people there didn't really know and it still hurt a lot. So how much would it hurt if you where beaten by your grandfather who is supposed to love you?

"What is it to you?" He looked down at his feet and then back to Tala if he stood up and hold his hand forwards. "Kai."

Tala looked down at the hand. "Sorry?" He didn't understand what the boy means or for what he was playing at.

"Mine name is Kai." He held his hand a bit higher. "I'm Kai Hiwatari." Tala took his hand and smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, Kai. And I'm still Tala Valkov."

Kai nodded and let his hand slip out of the hand of Tala. "Come, Boris is waiting at us."  
He started walking out of the room. It was the first time in his life that Boris let the door open. Tala started follow him. "How do you know?"

"He said 'Be ready in 5 minutes.' And your new here." He answered easily. "Come on, we have to hurry." _Otherwise you got trouble. _

Tala kept his mouth shut for a moment. He still didn't like this boy for hundred%. And beside he still wanted a answer to his question. He was never a quitter and he wouldn't start quitting now.

"So, is Voltaire nice to you?" Tala replayed is question. "Just answer the question!!" Kai rolled his eyes again if he opened the door what leaded them to the dinner room.

"Why do you want to know that so badly?" He answered the question with a question. Tala shut is eyes in annoying.

"I just want to know, okay?" Tala answered nervous. Was it so difficult to understand that he really did care. Not that he had a reason to be cared about this person. He wasn't even nice to him. The only thing he as done to him was biting his head of! But he just wanted to know. "So tell me!"

"Whatever." The silence in the gang was broken by Tala who started to laugh as a maniac. Tala stopped quickly when he followed Kai a room in, where there was more then twenty people. Talking, fighting, waiting at something.

A small boy came running to them. "KAI!" He yelled enthusiastically. "Your back!" He stopped running and looked curious at Tala. "Who are you? Are you new? Do you like it here? Did you met Boris already? I bet you did! I'm Ian by the way. But you knew that already. Didn't you? Everybody knows me.. and everybody loves me. That's because I'm the best. Kai told me so, so its true…" Ian was under broken by a door that was smashed open.

Three mans walked inside the room before the last man followed them the room in. Tala looked around to see that everyone in the room stood now straight and in a line. Like there where soldiers and where being controlled.

The only one who where moving was Kai. Who where searching for a person in the crowd. But he never found him. Kai flinched and turned his head to his side when somebody had grabbed his hand. Tala stood scared next to him. Tears was leaking out of his eyes. He never saw Kai flinched or Ian cry out for an stupid reason, the only thing he saw was his own death.

It took two seconds for Kai to realize that Tala was scared for the man before them. The man with the name Boris. 'Don't be scared, I'm here.' He wanted to say it so badly. But he couldn't! If Boris heard him say it then this Tala-boy had a big problem. Or maybe even worse.

"Brats! Listen up! I'm going to say this one more time. There is a tournament coming up. And one team, so lets say, five brats of you get a chance to show me what your worth. " Boris shook his head in shame. "Not that one of you pathetic brats is worth something. So be happy that you get a chance. These week and next week are we going to pick out the strongest and the five strongest will be blading in the tournament. Understand it? Yes? Good. " Boris nodded at the guards.

Boris stood there without any emotions, but Kai saw the lust and the amusement in the eyes of the old man. There were not many of them in the Abbey who could read Boris but Kai could. He was one of the best in reading and hiding from Emotion. Not that he cared, because why would you need something that could used against you?

Boris continue his saying. "And I want you al to meet us new member." He laughed a bit and waved to Tala that he has to come to him.

But Tala never moved. Kai signed and started walking as he pulled Tala with him. "Boris." He greeted Boris without any emotions.

"Hello there, young Phoenix." He licked his lips and smirked towards the boy who stood defective beside his scared cellmate. "And Yuriy." He looked down to Tala and smirked evil. "Ah, are your scared Yuriy?" Tala eyes became wider when he heard the name 'Yuriy'. Kai only stared at Boris like he was gone crazy. But his mind told him that Tala was a betrayer, that he couldn't be trusted. That he had lied to him. "I see didn't told it, did you?" Tala how naïf he was shook is head. Boris only laughed and glared at Kai. "Did you trust him, Young Phoenix?"

A many children sniggered quietly. There knew that Kai never had trusted anybody. So why start now? Boris turned his head to the other children. "Aha, where, where we? O right. So many of you heard. This is Tala." He turned back to Tala and Kai. "Kai answer me."

Kai looked at Tala and saw the hope in the eyes of his cellmate. He knew what he had to say to hold him safe. But he knew to how much is words would hurt the boys. But beside there where more then twenty's children listening to the conversation and if there knew that Tala was becoming his friend. There would beat him up. And still Tala had lied to him. And since when did he care, he had never cared about anyone! "No, I don't trust him." _Yes I did._ Tala led his hand slip out the hand of Kai. Boris smirked and was ready to say something but Kai was not done yet.  
"Emotion, friends, trust and family is a weakness." He held his face in check. "And your not allowed to show any weakness in this place." He send an death-glare to Boris when he continued. "So why would I trust a boy if I don't even know him, Boris?" He smirked. He knew that he had beaten Boris in his own game.

There was a short silence in the room when Boris broke it. "You think you're smart, don't you?" He took a step forwards. "But your nothing and you see!" He slapped the boy middle in the face. "Have you still something to say brat?"  
Kai nodded slowly and smirked at Boris. "Yeah, you slap like a girl."

If not everybody was to scared to do something there would be laughing now. But no one dared to do that. Maybe Boris deserved to be laughed at but if there did that there would be next. "BORIS!" Ian was the only who where brave enough. "Don't lay a finger on him! Or I kill you! And I do it! I will really do it! And then your dead, and then I'm the one who's gonna take over the world! And everybody will now my name and then I'll be loved by everyone. And no one will remember you… MWHAHAHAHA…" His voice faded away if a guard dragged him out of the room.

Boris went back to Kai and slammed him in the wall. "Don't you dare…" He took the hair of the younger boy in his hand and pulled him up. "To say that ever again!" He slammed the head in the wall and let it fall out of his hand.

He watched how Kai sat straight up. There sat blood on his cheek and hairline. He spat some blood out of his mouth and looked emotionless at his tutor. "You. Slap. Just. Like. A. Girl!" He spelled every word he said. And before he could say 'I got you mad!' Boris smashed his feet in the stomach. That was followed by the another feet that smashed in his face. He cried out in pain. Boris smirked and waved at two guards that there could go on with the beating.

The guards walked up to him and began the beating with Kai. Boris nodded with pleasure before he went back to the rest of the brats. "I want everyone in his room in one minute. If you ot then you will be punished. Understood? GO NOW!" Almost everyone started running. Scared that Boris will be mad if there don't.

A small group walked like there had the time of them living. The biggest of the group walked up at Tala who stood there, not knowing what he had to do or where to go.

"Hello." The voice was bitter. "So you're a friend of Kai he."

Tala shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He lowed his head in shame. "I lied to him."

The boy started laughing. "So you don't mind helping us out?" He turned his head to the group and nodded at something. "But before we starting on that subject. Do you speak Russian?"

"A little." Tala smiled. "'My mother and father are born in Russian but were lived in England, because my mother worked there. But then she died and dad wanted back to Russia and I had to learn it."

"So if we would start talking Russians you wouldn't understand it?" Tala shook is head. "Good. Now up to the business, do you want to help us?"

"With what?"

"The only thing you have to do is, giving this to Kai. Nothing more." The boy smirked. "Just say, that Bryan asked you to give this to him and he would take it. And we do the rest."

"Yeah.. I think I could do that." Tala took the piece of paper. "So your name is Bryan?"

The boy started to laugh. "I never said that kid." He turned back at his friends. _"Do you hear that, he thinks I'm Bryan.. he couldn't be more wrong…" _Some of the children in the group started to laughing. The boy sniggered back and waved to them that there could go. "Do you know where you have to go?"

"Euh.. No, I don't." He looked up to the boy with hope. Maybe he would bring him! "Do you know where my room is?"

"You're the cellmate from Kai right?" He asked with a bitter undertone. Tala nodded. "Oké. Come on, I let you see where that is. "

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bryan?" Tala followed the another boy. "What does it say?" The boy looked down at is follower. "Don't call me Bryan.. and that's none of your business, okay?''

Tala shook is head."Why cant I call you Bryan? You just said that your name is Bryan!" There was a short laugh.

"Did I?" A nod. "If I remember correctly I never said, that I'm Bryan." The older one shook his head. "But I just don't like the name. So don't ever call me that again. Do you understand , kid?"

Tala nodded slowly. "How must I call you then?" 'Bryan' laughed. This was perfect! The child was to innocent for is own good.

"You can call me _Mactep_, but only if Boris isn't here."

"Why doesn't Boris like you're name?"

Another laugh. "No kid, Boris doesn't."

'Bryan' looks up to see where there are. If he sees the gray door he smirks arrogantly. "Here we are, kid."

Tala send him a last glance. "You know Mactep, my name is Tala not kid." And before 'Bryan' can say something else Tala disappeared in his room. He keeps standing there like he owned the world. _"If I was you Tala I would be scared. But you're so naïve, just like a kid. One day and I will have you. And Kai will be dead. Boris will be beaten up and this Abbey will be shut down. Yes, the world is beautiful!"_ He smirked before he walked to his room.

**000 Dream Kai 000**

_A woman smiled at him and waved. He smiled back but didn't make statement to go there. Because even if this was a dream, he knew that this is his imagination._

__

"Kai, your wonderful." The woman told him when she walks to him. "You grow up so beautiful."

"So are you mother." He wrapped his little arms around her. "Why did you have to leave, mommy?" And for a second he felt like a little child again. She knelt down.

"Because I love Kai." She kissed him on his head. "And I had to protect you."

"But mommy!" He wined. "I want to be with you! I want to be dead, just like you!"

"No, no, no.. please don't say that!" Then she realist that Kai was crying. "You have to be brave, love! Don't let my father control you. And if you ever find your way out find your dad!"

Kai shook his head but his mother took him in her hands. She looked him right in the eye. "I know, love. I know.. but that man who leaved us is still your father and he still loves us. Even if he don't show it.. so please Kai find him!"

"Why mommy? He hurt me!" The woman smiled if she laid her head on his head. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled hem to her. "I know love."It made him cry even harder. "Then why mommy? WHY!"

_"Because he knows it. He knows the true Kai." He felt her tears on his head. Then out of nothing she let him go and took a pare stapes back. "I have to go and so have you. I'll be back. I promise!"  
_  
_Her blue eyes turned black and her smile faded away. "The darkness is waiting Kai. She is waiting. She wants you. There want your body. There want you!" She yelled in pain. Her head moved to left. "We are waiting Kai."_

**000 End Dream Kai 000**

"Kai? Are you awake? KAI!" The voice from Tala made him to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and shut them again. "YOUR AWAKE!"Tala hugged him like he could die any moment. "I thought you where dying! There where so many blood and the guards told me that you stopped breathing and that there had killed you. There sounded so happy. But I guess it was a lie all the time. You never died, right?"

Kai didn't answer. He was not so sure about that. Tala had said that the guard where happy and there wouldn't be happy if he still was breathing. But then again if he died, grandfather would be so mad. "Why do you care?" He snapped at the older boy beside him.

Tala smiled innocent. "Because I'm your friend!'' Is smile faded when he saw the face of his cellmate. "Or maybe where not.." He sounded almost sad. Almost but not completely. "O yeah.. Kai, I have a letter from Bryan. He asked me to give it to you. So here!" He shoved the letter in the hand of the boy.

"euh.. Tanks."

"Your welcome."

Kai opened the letter and started reading. All the color in his face disappeared completely. "Is this a joke?" Tala flinched. "N..n..no.."

"You think this is funny, don't you? Trying to get me in trouble, writing fake mail. Who do you think you are!" Tala was about to answer when.. "NO DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME! NOT ANYMORE. I HATE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE JOKES AND LIES. Just leave me, Bryan and Ian alone!"

"But Bryan asked me to give it to you! I swear! He said that it was import."

"Well, and how does he look like?"

"Euh.. He was very tall and he had blond hair! He had this aura of calmness around him. I trough he was nice."

"Spencer Petrov."

Now was Tala really confused. "Who?"

"The man you just called Bryan. Spencer Petrov is the calmness himself and he is the only one with blond hair. Don't ask me why."

Tala nodded slowly. "He said I had to call him Mactep, do you know why?"

"Yes. You are his dog now." Kai smirked angry. "And he is your master."

Everything fell silent for a second. Tala let himself fall to the floor. His master? What did that mean? And what stood there in the letter? What was going on? "I don't understand… "

Kai who had stood up and was now leaning against a wall, showed no emotion. "Let say, your to naïve." Tala let out a sob. "Your to innocent, to STUPID to UNDERSTAND anything." He hit the wall so hard that you could hear his fingers break. "Your lying, pathetic brat."

"Stop it, Please I didn't mean to lie. I just.. said what I had to say.. daddy hated the name Yuriy because of mommy. That why! IM SORRY!'' Sobbed Tala. "And I believed him and I'm sorry for that to. But you have to believe me when I say I didn't know."

A laugh. Tala was shocked. "What is so funny?"

"You! Your so fucking naïve! Its almost sad." His face was cleaned from any emotion again. "In this abbey you cant be naïve or you be killed. You can't trust anyone. Family is something bad. Friends is forbidden and Boris is your master. Not a kid who things he is the best. The guards are assholes and Bryan is god. Ian is insane and a bitbeast is your only company that's good for you. So shut you mouth and .. JUST SHUT UP! NOBODYS LIKES YOU!"

"What are you going to do with that letter?" Tala sounded terrified. "I know, I'm not your friend only your cellmate.. but I just… I'm really, really sorry for everything."

Kais eyes became softer. "I'm going to do what there wanted me to do." He closed his eyes. "I forgive you. But only because your to naïve to see what you did wrong."

And for the first time this hour he smiled. A real happy smile. Even Kai couldn't help himself and smirked back at the older, naïve boy. It lasted a minute for that the smile turned in a face of confuse. "What do they want you to do?"

"They just want to meet me." A nod.

"And then?"

"Then I have to face Boris."

"And then?"

"Boris will be mad."

"He will beat you?"

"Maybe."

Silence…

"He doesn't like you?"

"He never did, kid."

"I'm older then you, so why call me kid?"

"Your stupid."

"Why?"

"And you ask to many questions."

"Ooh."

Kai didn't replay, he only went sitting next to Tala. I knew that it was late and Boris wouldn't come back today of any time soon. So now he could relax.

Tala laid down on the ground and faced the ceiling, smiling.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Tala?"

"Why is Bryan a god?"

"Because… Just because…"

"I liked Ian.. is he nice?"

"He is insane."

"But you liked him to!"

"Yeah, but I like Bryan to."

"What does that mean?"

"That he is insane to."

"And you just said that he was god!"

"Let say that he is an god who is insane and can kick you ass just at looking at you."

Tala laughed. "You really are good friends aren't you?"

"Nope I hate him." And again there was a silence. Kai nodded to himself. He always hated Bryan. The master of problems. But that was not the worst part, no the worst part was that he always blamed Kai. Always. Even as Kai was not there when it happed. Bryan would always say that it was Kai fault. The stupidest part was that Boris always believed Bryan.

"But you said you liked him!"

And he did. He liked Bryan a lot. Because Bryan was everything he was. Strong, arrogant, emotionless, stubborn, pigheaded and he was against Boris and Voltaire to. But there was a different.. Bryan wouldn't help a single seal. If he could he will kill them all and Kai would help them and kill the attacker. Unlike Bryan. And still he liked Bryan a lot.

"I do."

"I'm lost now."

Kai smirked as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"So am I, kid so am I."

There where almost asleep when Tala did remember something. Something import.

"When are there going to give our some food? I'm hungry!"

"Sorry kid. Not today or tomorrow.. when were lucky we get us food about two days."

Tala nodded, he knew that Kai couldn't see it but he didn't care about that.

"Good night, Kai."

"Night." Answer Kai but he knew that he wont get any sleep tonight. He will be on guard for the change that something bad happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dont become the Darkness**  
**Chapter 3. **

"Tala, come on! Just open your eyes!" It was the first time that Kai actual became worried. If Tala didn't woke up soon, he would be in trouble by Boris. For the first time in weeks he didn't want that. He just wanted to be leafed alone. He sighed. "TALA.. WAKE UP NOW!"

"One more minute daddy." Moaned Tala if he turned his back to Kai. "I promise I will be on time.."

Kai rolled his eyes before he went back to 'the wake up Tala plan'. "No, I don't think so! WAKE UP TALA NOW OR ELSE I GET BORIS FOR YOU!" He didn't mean it. He would never call Boris. Why should he anyways.. if he called Boris, he would get the blame and the punishment. Not Tala. No because Tala is the new kid. And he's not. Tala turned again. But this time he was awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be mad." Tala stuck out his tong. "Sjeez."

"Just shut up." Kai answered moody. "You can thank me later."

Tala looked at him confused but he stays silence. Because of the light that shined inside, he could see the way Kai looked. To tell the true he had forgotten that Kai was punished but now.. he remembered it. "Are you oké?" Kai nodded. "Are you sure? If I didn't know you, I would think you where a zombie." There was a short laugh.

"Yes. You're the only one who is so stupid to think that."

"That's not true." Tala looked hurt by the words of his cellmate. "But I mean it."

"Yeah.. right!"

Before Tala could replay there was a voice who interrupted. "Kai? Open the door! Jeez.. Here I am to save your fucking ass but no Hiwatari can do anything on his own."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What do you want Bryan?"

"I want you to open these fucking door, Hiwatari." Snapped the voice outside.

"Why? Are you afraid that Boris will find you?'' He heard Bryan growl. He started laughing. "You are pathetic, Bry."

"JUST OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR, HIWATARI! BEFORE I KILL YOU." The voice was filled with rage. "OPEN. THE. FUCKING. DOOR. NOW!"

For the hundreds time today Kai rolled his eyes and smirked. "Who says I can open the door? Boris have the key.. I don't."

Silence.

"Your joking, right?" Bryan sounded shocked.

"Nope. So if you don't have the key just leave. "

"Well, I wise you good luck then, Hiwatari-san." Answered Bryan emotionless. "If you don't survival this, I will kill you. "

"Don't worry to much."

"'Don't worry to much? With you around, that's a difficult ask to do."

There where footsteps that where coming closer. Kai heard Bryan moving behind the door. For the first time today he tried to opening the door. But it didn't move.

"Bryan? Runaway! Hide. Do something!" He started panicking.

"To late Hiwatari." Was the only replay he get.

There was a short silence. A flinch. And then..

"Hello Bryan-san. What are you doing here?"

"Well Boris-sama, I got this letter from Kai of I wanted to come by. So here I am." Kai signed and turned away from the door. About a pare minute Boris will come inside, yell at him.. maybe beat him and then he would leave again. Forgetting about Bryan. Just like always.

"What do you mean? Your saying that young Kai send you this letter when he almost died?"

"Uuh, yes or maybe he send somebody to bring it. But I did get this letter today.. from Kai."

"Good work son. Now we have him."

He froze. Kai turned around and started knocking at de door. "Wait! What do you mean with son?" On the other side of the door looked Bryan and Boris at each other laughing. Bryan shook his head. "You never expecting this, huh? You can be the grandson of great Voltaire, but I cant be the son of Boris.. that's a little cruel don't you think?"

"You little… I will kill you, you lying bitch!" He screamed in rage. "You really think your smart, Bryan? You and your little game. But I warn you, there are rumors going on in the prisons. There don't like you anymore. I even heard there want your head on a plate." He lied like always. But that was the game you have to play, right? The only way to survival is to let your friend die. Life is a bitch, but its still a life.

Boris started to lose his geduld. "Can you solve the problem or do you need me to hold my hand?" Bryan shook his head. "No sir. I can handle it."

"Right." Boris opened the door. "Walk inside. We will see how long it will take for you two to kill each other." He laughed. "I hope your strong enough, son. If you kill him without anyone notice it you're the next man inline for a job as guard." He waited for Bryan to walk inside before he shut the door and walked away.

Tala shook his head in irritation. "How long are you going staring at each other?"

Bryan turned around to look at him. "And who do you think you are?" Tala blinked.

"I'm Tala, I just moved here." He held out his hand, but Bryan never shook it. "I guess you don't shook hand huh.'' Bryan nodded slowly.

"Why would I shook your hand? I don't even know you. You can be a killer. Or a warrior send by my dad." Bryan laughed. "But I don't think that daddy wants me dead. He still think I want kill that idiot over there."

"Cut it out Bryan. We know it alright. You don't have to tell how much you love me." Kai said it quick. "So kill me now or tell we why you're here."

"Pff.. you're really slow Hiwatari." Bryan sat down on the floor and looked at the sailing. "If I really wanted to kill you I already had done it. No, I'm here for business."

"Spill out."

"Your lovely grandfa.."

"He is not my grandfather, he is Voltaire, nothing more!"

"Ts. Don't get your panty in the split. Your Lovely Voltaire is planning something and off course I can protect my daddy, but I wont. He is a part of the plan. There want the world but we already know that. Yesterday I over heard them and I heard that there going to use you. You and black Dranzer. You know Dranzer in black. Falcon can be stronger but even father don't believe that, the betrayer."

"If there want use me, why does Boris wants me dead?"

"Because its not your body there need. Or the do.. I don't remember. But beside that Boris don't believe that I'm stronger, so with another words he wants me dead."

Kai sighed and threw his hands up. "I don't get it Bryan. For who are you working? Boris, Voltaire or for al the children down here?"

"I trough you where smart.. I'm working for no one. Not for you or that man that calls himself my dad. I work for myself and Spencer but Spencer forgot his mission, so screw him."

"So your saying that you are going to help me for you own sake." He nodded. "Come on Bryan. I am not crazy, I never been." Bryan opened his mouth to respond but Kai wasn't done yet. "I mean it Bry, don't lie. Maybe you're the one of the few people I still talk to but I don't and never will trust you. Beside you never told me Boris is your father. Are you that afraid that there will beat you to if there know? Because there will. There always will and I don't say it because I don't like you, I say it because I know it. I know every single thing about it." Tala wanted to scream, yell that it couldn't be that bad but he knew better.

Bryan started in shock at the younger boy above him. "You don't know where you talking about. You're a new guy.. " How wrong he was.

Kai glared coldly at him. "I don't know huh." His voice was full with rage. "How dare you! I'm not going to tell you about my past but I'm gonna warn you, so listen closely. I know everything about it because my grandfather, the one who raised me for years, is the one who created BioVolt. Everybody in this building knows it and there hate me for it. There think or believe that if I never was born this rotten building wouldn't exist! Like I built it or something. And if it is real, if your father is Boris Valcov, you never should say it to anyone. You can be a dick or a asshole but there stronger, colder and more a dick then you ever can image. Maybe there are people that are going to try to protect you but it would work and you end up dead.. and that's not because you are you, no it is because you are his son. A son of Satan in this hellhound, so shut up about it and get it in your ass and move on."

For the first moment in his life Bryan was lost of words. He did like Kai but he never expected this. He knew to that the shared a bond. He is the son and Kai is the grandson of the two mans that are hated the most of every man here. "Right and if your right, who would protect me?"

"I would."

"And me to!" Tala jumped up.

"Even Ian would protect you." Kais eyes became a little softer. "You know Spencer would be the next in line to save your little pathetic ass."

"Seriously?" Bryans eyes went wide. Kai just nodded. "How do you know?"

"Spencer and I worked together a little wile ago and you are his hero." A laugh. "And Ian would stick around with everyone. He still sticks around with me, so he would help you to."

Tala went to Bryan and sat down beside him. He was new and didn't knew anything but he liked this guy just like he liked Kai. There where cruel, mean and maybe a little off but in them one way there where nice. Just like how his dad had been before he dumped him here. "I would save you to."

"Why?" Bryan looked down beside him at Tala. He could read the ice bleu eyes without any trouble. It told him how scared the boy was but it told him to that he was really trying to be strong and not to give up. "You don't even know me."

The red head smiled. "I don't have to. Mother learned me that you have to protect others, even if you don't like them. Friends, family comes for everything and you wouldn't like it but where friends."

"Your crazy!" Bryan shouted followed by the voice from Kai. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I don't get you guys! First you both wants to help them all, almost broke every rules that exist but if I want to break a rule your scared. You wanted me to grow up? Become a warrior? Well, this the point where I will start. The first rule that I will break.. So this makes me the first one with friends huh?" The room went silence for maybe more then two minutes. The door cracked and slipped open. Two more peoples walked inside, followed by Boris.

"What a pity, there both still alive. Well, that's to bad." No one said anything. "OKAY LISTEN UP! YOU ARE SOLDIERS SO STAND UP AND LET SEE WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU STAND." In a second everyone stood in a line. Straight and strict. "GOOD. You boys are a team now. Why you guys? Because you almost old enough to fight. Kai, Bryan you two have been here the longest of the five. Spencer, Ian your survived longer then you mates and as least Tala you are here because I don't have room for a weakling as you. But someone have been begging me to not murder you and that's why you're here. " Ian winked at Tala and smirked proud. "Anyway all the five of you got a year to train and what ever you have to do. If you all are still alive you all are going to this island. If you survival that you may fight at our side. Questions?"

"Yes!" Kai shoot a death glare at him. "What if we don't want to fight on your side."

"You don't get a choice. Your destiny is already written. Look out boy, I know your breaking, everyday a little more and if the day is there we will have you, little phoenix."

**TBC...**


End file.
